The present invention relates to pole saws, and more particularly relates to a foldable-collapsible pole saw that is storable in a compact position, yet when expanded is durable and robust.
Pole saws are commonly used to cut tree branches located well above a person's reach. However, known pole saws cannot be folded or collapsed to a blade-protected compact storage position, thus making them difficult for hunters, arborists, and/or gardeners to carry. Pole saws often can be broken down for compact storage. But disassembly risks losing parts, and also takes manual labor, tools and time. Further, disassembly becomes more difficult as components become corroded, worn, and/or damaged. Still further, many pole saws are not easily stored even when broken down.